


Haikei, chichiue-sama

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Early Work, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Si domandava il perché di quelle parti.Le parti di quei ragazzi, con quei padri.Di certo gli riusciva bene recitarle, perché spesso gli capitava di non recitare affatto.





	Haikei, chichiue-sama

**_ Haikei, Chichiue-sama _ **

**__ **

_Takuma. Tawara Ippei._

Ripensava alla sua carriera, con la voglia di sorridere. Sarcastico.

_Yamada Taro. Ariake Koichi._

Sì, sorridere.

Si domandava il perché di quelle parti.

Le parti di quei ragazzi, con _quei_ padri.

Di certo gli riusciva bene recitarle, perché spesso gli capitava di non recitare affatto.

Non era difficile per lui immedesimarsi in una persona delusa da chi l’ha messo al mondo.

Era piccolo, ma avrebbe voluto esserlo abbastanza da non ricordare. Le liti, le urla. Suo padre che se ne andava sbattendo la porta di casa e sua madre che ormai era troppo stanca persino per piangere.

E poi il divorzio, e lui che rimaneva seduto in salotto a guardare suo padre andarsene, senza sapere che la sua schiena sarebbe stata l’ultima cosa di lui che avrebbe visto.

Chiuse gli occhi e si appoggio contro la sedia.

Era seduto al tavolo, studiando l’ennesimo copione per l’ennesimo drama, e domandandosi in fondo a cosa gli servissero quei ricordi.

Erano passati anni, e il rancore dentro di lui non accennava minimamente a scomparire; aveva sperato di poter dimenticare tutto quello che era successo, di poter andare avanti fingendo che suo padre non ci fosse mai stato.

Non ci era riuscito.

Era come un fantasma che aleggiava sopra le loro teste, ogni qualvolta lui, sua madre e sua sorella erano insieme. Si rendevano conto che qualcosa non andava, sapevano di cosa si trattasse, ma non ne parlavano mai.

Erano passati quasi quindici anni, e Nino non era mai entrato in argomento; sua sorella di tanto in tanto provava a parlargli, ma lui si era sempre rifiutato di lasciarsi coinvolgere in conversazioni di tale sorta, e la stessa cosa faceva sua madre.

Quest’ultima si era limitata a viziarlo, e lui si era semplicemente lasciato viziare, fingendo che dietro ogni suo capriccio infantile non ci fosse una ragione.

Erano andati così per tutta la vita, tanto che ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine; otteneva sempre quello che voleva, Nino, ma a che prezzo?

Questo era quanto gli passava per la mente ogni qualvolta gli veniva affidata una nuova parte, una nuova storia da mettere in scena, un nuovo personaggio in cui calarsi. E quando qualcuno gli faceva i complimenti per le sue doti recitative, sorrideva e ringraziava, pensando che quando doveva impersonare un ragazzo la cui vita era priva di basi, di fondamenta, la recitazione passava in secondo piano, ed entrava in scena il Ninomiya Kazunari deluso, quasi come se portasse sul set quel bambino seduto sul divano, che guarda il padre uscire dalla porta di casa per non vederlo tornare mai più.

Avrebbe voluto smettere di pensare. Posò il copione, palesemente incapace di concentrarsi. Si prese la testa fra le mani e sbuffò.

Pensava, pensava, pensava troppo per riuscire a fermarsi.

Lui. Suo padre. Sua sorella.

Sua madre, i suoi sorrisi falsi, la sua meravigliosa capacità di fingere che tutto andasse bene, solo per la tranquillità dei figli.

Nino l’aveva sempre apprezzata, anche se non gliel’aveva mai detto, né l’avrebbe fatto.

Erano uguali, lui e sua madre. Andavano avanti indossando una maschera, senza aver bisogno di parole di conforto, senza bisogno di riconoscimenti per quello che facevano l’uno per l’altra. Sereni abbastanza da proseguire per la propria strada.

Sorrise pensandola.

Poi la sua linea di riflessione si spostò oltre.

Si spostò al suo ingresso alla Johnny’s. Si spostò ai M.A.I.N. Agli Arashi.

A Ohno.

Nel corso degli anni, si era chiesto spesso che cosa l’avesse avvicinato al ragazzo, sempre rifiutandosi di darsi la risposta più scontata, più ovvia.

Durante tutto quel tempo, Ohno c’era sempre stato, così come gli altri.

Non l’aveva deluso, non aveva mai ceduto, non aveva mai rinunciato a Nino, nemmeno quando quest’ultimo diventava così tanto irritante che sarebbe stato difficile per chiunque rimanergli accanto.

Era questo che l’aveva fatto innamorare. La sua costanza. Quella costanza che gli era sempre mancata nel corso della sua vita.

Anche pensando a lui, sorrise.

Non avevano mai parlato seriamente, lui e Ohno. O almeno, non parlavano di Nino, del suo passato, di quello che provava quando pensava al padre, di quello che provava quando loro due erano insieme.

Non ne parlavano, perché Ohno sapeva che in fondo non avrebbe ottenuto risposte, e perché essere curioso o invadente non era nella sua natura.

Qualora il più piccolo ne avesse voluto parlare, lui avrebbe ascoltato.

E Nino non aveva voglia di sfogarsi, di aprirsi, ma sapere che lui ci sarebbe stato era quanto gli era sufficiente per stabilire che di Ohno, in fondo, amava anche questo.

C’era.

Nino riprese in mano il copione, con un sospiro.

Non importava quale parte recitasse, in fondo. Era pur sempre una parte, un personaggio che avrebbe indossato per pochi mesi al massimo, per poi ritornare alla sua realtà.

Una realtà in cui aveva deciso di non essere da solo.

Una realtà in cui aveva lasciato entrare tutte quelle persone che l’amavano.

Tutte quelle persone che gli sarebbero rimaste accanto, tutte quelle persone che sarebbero sempre tornate da lui, a differenza del padre.

Non gli aveva mai dato realmente l’addio, e quelle parole non dette lo lasciavano come sospeso nei ricordi di lui.

Chiuse gli occhi, figurandosi per l’ennesima volta la sua schiena, la porta che sbatteva, e la sua vita che improvvisamente cambiava.

Fu preso da una sorta di odio, misto ad una tristezza che non gli era tipica.

Avrebbe dovuto uscirne.

“Addio papà” provò a mormorare, ma si rese conto che non avrebbe funzionato, né in quel momento né mai.

Era parte di lui, che lo volesse o meno.

La parte di sé che detestava, ma che gli apparteneva.

La parte del suo passato che l’avevano reso la persona che era.

E sarebbe andato avanti comunque, perché se c’era qualcosa che aveva imparato era che tutti coloro che se ne vanno lasciano dietro di sé delle tracce incancellabili.

Aveva troppe persone da ringraziare e troppe da dimenticare, ma non avrebbe fatto niente di tutto questo.

Sarebbe andato avanti, come sempre.

Conscio della persona che era e conscio delle persone che aveva intorno.

Quello che gli mancava non aveva importanza.


End file.
